Obtaining a copy of a page of an open book requires that the book be opened and then placed face down on a platen of a document scanning device such as a flatbed scanner, and a copy operation initiated to reproduce the page by typically hitting a button labeled “COPY”. The twin pages (left and right) of the open book are then scanned to obtain a digital image thereof. The digital image is sent to a print engine of the document scanner which proceeds to produce a copy/print and the user retrieves the printed copy from an output tray. When the user has many pages of a book to copy, the user flips to the desired pages, places the book face down on the platen, closes the lid, hits the COPY button, lifts the lid, flips to the next page in the book, and repeats the process until all the desired pages in the book have been reproduced. The user often doesn't know if a page fold has occurred until they've retrieved their printed copies from the device's output tray. When the user reviews their copies, they may notice that an inadvertent page fold exists in one of their copies. This requires that the user re-open the book to that particular page and repeat the process to obtain a corrected copy. This wastes time, paper, and toner and can lead to frustration. The teachings hereof are directed to automatically detecting a folded page in an image of a page or pages of a book that is placed face down on a platen of a document scanning device and then notifying the user that a page fold has been detected prior to the digital image of that page being sent to the print engine.